jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
R2-D2/Legends
s *Gubacher |Gebaut= |Zerstört= |Produktionsort=Naboo |Besitzer= *Padmé Amidala *Anakin Skywalker *Jann ToshDer verschollene Prinz *Raymus Antilles *Leia Skywalker *Owen Lars *Ben Kenobi *Luke Skywalker *Jabba *Cade Skywalker *Zorneth *Jawas (kurzzeitig) |Funktion=Mechaniker |Ära= |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische Republik *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} R2-D2 (sprich: err-zwo deh-zwo), oft auch nur R2 genannt, war ein von Technikern der Naboo und Anakin Skywalker modifizierter Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Astromechdroide der R2-Serie. Gemeinsam mit seinem Partner C-3PO war er in zahlreiche bedeutende Ereignisse der galaktischen Geschichte von den letzten Tagen der Alten Republik bis zur Zeit der Galaktischen Allianz involviert. Ursprünglich lediglich ein Astromechdroide an Bord des königlichen Raumschiffs von Naboo, war R2-D2 an der Beendigung der Blockade von Naboo beteiligt und wurde danach zum Begleiter der Senatorin Padmé Amidala. Während der Klonkriege begleitete er die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, um nach Anakins Hinwendung zur Dunklen Seite und der Vernichtung des Jedi-Ordens in den Besitz des Königshauses von Alderaan überzugehen. Prinzessin Leia Organa nutzte ihn 19 Jahre später, um Obi-Wan Kenobi die Pläne des ersten Todessterns zu überbringen, sodass R2 in den Besitz der Rebellion gelangte. Der Droide unterstützte die Rebellen bis zu ihrem Sieg in der Schlacht von Endor und darüber hinaus. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten diente er abwechselnd der Familie Solo und Luke Skywalker Intrigen, denen er bis über den Zweiten galaktischen Bürgerkrieg hinaus in den andauernden Konflikten mit Resten des Imperiums und Fremdrassen zur Seite stand. Beschreibung miniatur|links|R2-D2 bei seinem Ablenkungsmanöver. Um seine Aufgaben als Mechaniker erfüllen zu können, war R2-D2 mit einer Unzahl von Werkzeugen und Fähigkeiten ausgestattet. In seiner Funktion als Navigator besaß er einen astronomischen Datenspeicher Aufmarsch der Yevethaner und eine technische Datenbank half ihm in seiner Funktion als Mechaniker.Erben des Imperiums Auf ebenem Boden bewegte er sich in der Regel auf drei Füßen rollend voran, auf unwegsamem Gelände fuhr er den mittleren Fuß ein und bewegte sich zweifüßig voran. Durch abwechselndes Einziehen des mittleren und der äußeren Füße konnte er auch Treppen steigen. Um sich in der Schwerelosigkeit kontrolliert bewegen zu können, war er mit vielen Gasdüsen ausgerüstet.Vor dem Sturm Darüber hinaus konnte er sich mittels zweier kleiner Raketen auch auf einem Planeten fliegend fortbewegen. Mit Energie versorgt wurde R2-D2 durch Energiezellen Aufstand der Rebellen, er konnte sich allerdings auch mit Energie von außen aufladen oder sich direkt durch ein Raumschiff versorgen lassen. Mit dem Energiearm war es ihm auch möglich, anderen Droiden Energie zu spenden. Um Informationen über seine Umgebung zu sammeln musste R2-D2 sich nicht allein auf seinen Photorezeptor verlassen, sondern konnte auch auf Daten von thermischen, radionischen und optischen Sensoren zurückgreifen. Außerdem konnte er Geräusche hören, selbst im Ultraschallbereich Angriff auf Selonia, und verfügte über ein Gyrometer und Beschleunigungsmesser. Zusätzlich besaß er einen eingebauten Lebenszeichenscanner, Sensoren an der Außenhaut und solche, mit denen er Gerüche wahrnehmen konnte und darüber hinaus ein integriertes Komlink. R2 war in der Lage, einige Speichermedien wie Nachrichtenscheiben in einem internen Laufwerk aufzunehmen Der Geist des dunklen Lords und den Inhalt oder andere Informationen über seinen Holoprojektor wiederzugeben. Mit seinem Computerinterface-Arm oder einem Datenstecker an einem ausziehbaren Kabel war er in der Lage, mit anderen Computersystemen zu kommunizieren und ihnen Befehle zu erteilen. Ferner verfügte R2-D2 über einen Scheinwerfer, einen Feuerlöscher, eine Kreissäge, einen Emitter zum Abfeuern kleiner Energiestöße und ein Schweißgerät. Weitere Werkzeuge waren ein Nebelwerfer, zwei Greifarme, ein Periskop, ein Saugnapf und ein ausfahrbarer Sensor. Weiterhin besaß R2 einige kleine Staufächer, die beispielsweise Platz für einen Kommunikator oder Lukes Lichtschwert boten und von denen mindestens eines mit einem Katapult und ein anderes mit einem kleinen Sauger ausgestattet war.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman) Außerdem gestattete ihm seine Programmierung, anders als vielen anderen Droiden, Lebewesen oder Droiden anzugreifen. Geschichte Im Dienste der Naboo miniatur|links|R2-D2 repariert den Schildgenerator Im Jahr 32 VSY befand sich R2-D2 im Besitz des königlichen Hofs von Naboo und war an Bord des Raumschiffs von Königin Padmé Amidala stationiert. Nachdem die Handelsföderation eine Blockade über dem Planeten errichtet hatte, flohen die Königin und ihre Gefolgsleute zusammen mit den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi von Naboo. Aufgrund des Laserfeuers der Föderationsschiffe verloren sie ihre Schutzschilde, woraufhin der Pilot Ric Olié die Reparaturmannschaft, welche aus mehreren Astromechdroiden, darunter R2-D2, bestand, auf die Außenhülle schickte. Die meisten von ihnen wurden jedoch vor Vollendung der Reparaturen zerstört, sodass R2, als es ihm gelang, die Schilde wieder zu aktivieren, der letzte überbliebene Droide war. Als Dank für seinen Einsatz wurde er daraufhin gründlich gereinigt. Als die Gruppe aufgrund eines Problems mit dem Hyperantrieb auf Tatooine landen musste, nahm Qui-Gon ihn mit nach Mos Espa, wo er einen neuen Hyperantriebsgenerator zu finden hoffte. Er und seine Begleiter lernten dort den jungen Anakin Skywalker kennen, in dessen Haus R2-D2 zum ersten Mal auf seinen späteren Partner C-3PO stieß. Der Astromechdroide unterstützte Anakin dabei, seinen Podrenner auf das Boonta-Eve-Classic-Rennen vorzubereiten, und stand während des Rennens bei den Boxen der Anlage bereit. Nach Anakins Sieg konnte die Königin ihre Reise nach Coruscant fortsetzen, wo sie sich mit der Bitte um Hilfe an den Senat wandte. Amidala wurde jedoch bewusst, dass der Senat nicht schnell genug zu einer Entscheidung finden würde, so kehrte R2-D2 mit ihr nach Naboo zurück. Dort drang er gemeinsam mit den Naboo und den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn in den Hangar von Theed ein. Er begab er sich in den Droidensockel eines Sternjägers, in dessen Cockpit sich kurz darauf Anakin Skywalker versteckte. Um einige Droidekas zu zerstören, startete Anakin das Schiff, das aber vom Autopiloten zum Droidenkontrollschiff geflogen wurde. In dessen Nähe wurde der Jäger von Droidenraumjägern angegriffen, doch als es R2 gelang, den Autopiloten auszuschalten, blieb Anakin in der Schlacht und zerstörte das Kontrollschiff, nachdem er in dessen Hangar eingedrungen war. Im Anschluss an die Gefangennahme von Vizekönig Gunray war der Droide bei der Verbrennung von Qui-Gon Jinns Leichnam zugegen. Klonkriege Beginn des Konfliktes 10 Jahre später stand R2-D2 weiterhin im Dienste der Naboo, nun allerdings als Begleiter und Gehilfe der zur Senatorin ernannten Padmé Amidala. Er überlebte zusammen mit ihr und Gregar Typho ein Attentat auf die Politikerin, durch welches das Schiff der Senatorin zerstört wurde. Nachdem der Jedi-Rat der Senatorin empfahl, sich zu verstecken, bis man die Hintermänner des Attentats aufgespürt habe, reiste der Astromechdroide zusammen mit Amidala und Anakin Skywalker nach Naboo. Durch Machtvisionen von seiner Mutter aufgeschreckt eilte Anakin in Begleitung Padmés nach Tatooine, wo er Shmi jedoch nicht mehr retten konnte. Kurz nach ihrer Beisetzung empfing R2-D2 eine Nachricht Obi-Wan Kenobis, der von Geonosis aus den Jedi-Rat zu erreichen versuchte, jedoch während seiner Sendung angegriffen wurde. Padmé überredete den Padawan dazu, einen Rettungsversuch zu unternehmen. So flogen sie mit R2-D2 und C-3PO nach Geonosis. Nach der Ankunft auf dem Planeten gerieten R2-D2 und C-3PO gemeinsam mit Amidala und Skywalker in eine Droidenfabrik. Dabei fiel die Senatorin in einen Gusstank, konnte jedoch von R2 im letztem Moment gerettet werden, bevor der Behälter mit flüssigem Metall gefüllt wurde. Die Gruppe wurde bald von Geonosianern, Droiden und dem Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett überwältigt, und R2 wurde ein Hemmbolzen eingesetzt, sodass er in der Fertigungsanlage beschäftigt werden konnte. C-3PO, dessen Kopf auf den Körper eines B1-Kampfdroiden befestigt worden war, zerstörte den Bolzen mit einem Blasterschuss, sodass R2 sich frei bewegen konnte. Als die Jedi einen Versuch zur Rettung Obi-Wans starteten, hielt sich R2 weitgehen aus der Schlacht heraus, setzte jedoch C-3PO wieder zusammen, dessen beide Hälften von Jedi außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren. Nach dem Sieg auf Geonosis über die verschiedenen Handelsvereinigungen, die die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme bildeten, entbrannten die Klonkriege in der gesamten Galaxis. Aufgrund dessen gelangte R2-D2 in den Besitz von Anakin Skywalker und begleitete ihn auf seinen Einsätzen. Als Muunilinst von der Galaktischen Republik angegriffen wurde, verweilte er jedoch zusammen mit C-3PO auf Coruscant in den Gemächern von Senatorin Amidala.Clone Wars Nachdem einige Zeit später die Separatisten den Planeten Christophsis unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatten und deren Blockade von den Republikstreitkräften durchbrochen worden war, war auch R2 Teil der auf der Planetenoberfläche stationierten Einheiten. Als die zweite Welle der konföderierten Streitkräfte die Stellungen der Republik angriff, hielt sich R2 in der Nähe der AV-7 Fahrzeugabwehrgeschütze auf.The Clone Wars (Film) miniatur|Grievous untersucht den auseinander genommenen R2 nach Daten der Republik Während der Schlacht von Bothawui flog R2-D2 mit Anakin Skywalker in den Kampf. Als Anakin getroffen wurde, verschwand R2-D2 und fiel in die Hände eines Schrotthändlers, dem er mehrere Male vergeblich zu entkommen versuchte. Der Schrotthändler verkaufte R2-D2 an General Grievous, welcher an die geheimen Informationen, welche in R2-D2 gespeichert waren, da Anakin seinen Speicher entgegen der Vorschriften nicht regelmäßig gelöscht hatte, gelangen wollte. Allerdings traf Anakin Skywalker mit einem Rettungstrupp ein und der Droide konnte befreit werden. Als R2 ein Hangartor zu öffnen versuchte, wurde er von R3-S6 angegriffen. Er konnte R3-S6 allerdings besiegen und das Hangartor öffnen. Kurz darauf wurde er von Anakin mit seinem Jedi-Starfigther aus der explodierenden Raumbasis gerettet. Anlässlich seiner Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter zwei Jahre nach Kriegsbeginn übergab die Senatorin den Droiden dann in Anakins Obhut. Rottas Rettung Als Jabba die Jedi bat, seinen Sohn Rotta zu retten, gelangten die Klone, die von den Jedi Anakin und dessen Padawan Ahsoka angeführt wurden, auf dem Planeten Teth in eines der verlassenen Kloster der B'omarr-Mönche. Während Captain Rex die feindlichen einmarschierenden Truppen aufhielt, fanden die Jedi zusammen mit R2 den Sohn des Hutten. Als die Jedi von Ventress attackiert wurden, konnten diese dank der Hilfe des Astromechs in einen Frachter der Twilight in Richtung Tatooine flüchten. Doch im Orbit des Planeten wurden sie bereits von Dookus MagnaWächtern erwartet. Die Twilight stürzte ab, somit musste die Gruppe zu Fuß weitergehen, was dem kleinen Droiden ganz und gar nicht gefiel, da die Sandkörner in ihn eindrangen. Als sich die Jedi trennten, ging R2 mit Ahsoka in Richtung Jabbas Palast. Dort wurden sie von weiteren MagnaWächtern angegriffen, doch diese konnten abgewehrt werden. Der kleine Huttenjunge wurde seinem Vater überliefert und die Galaktische Republik hatte ab jetzt freien Zugang in den Hutt-Raum. Treffen mit den Aleena Als die Klontruppen, angeführt von Commander Wolffe, nach Aleen geschickt werden, um den hungernden Aleena Nahrung und Arznei zu bringen, wurden R2 und 3PO von einigen Aleena dazu aufgefordert, Frieden mit den Göttern der Erde zu schließen. Die beiden Droiden wurden von dem Volk an den Ort gebracht, von dem aus eine Öffnung in das Innere des Planeten führte. Nach einem kurzen Nachbeben fiel 3PO in die Öffnung, R2 flog ihm zur Rettung hinterher. Als R2 neben dem Protokolldroiden landete, wurde die Öffnung von einigen Erdbrocken verschlossen, sodass den Droiden keine Wahl blieb, als den Gang, in dem sie waren, weiterzugehen. Auf dem Weg sah 3PO mehrere wundervolle schimmernde und glitzernde Lichtspiele, die sogleich wieder verschwanden, als etwas Licht aus der Biegung des Weges trat. Sie kamen in einen Raum mit merkwürdigen, doch zugleich schön anzusehenden Gewächsen, welche die Form von Muscheln hatten. Sie sahen auch merkwürdig gekrümmte Bäume. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde 3PO wieder von den Lichtspielen angefallen, R2 konnte diese mit Hilfe seines Feuerlöschers wieder vertreiben. Dann befiel 3PO das nächste Unglück, als sich die Bäume auf sie zu bewegten, sie ansprachen und sich beklagen, dass die Aleena den Frieden gestört hätten. Die Bäume rieten ihnen, Orphne anzusprechen, da diese die Lösung wisse. Daraufhin wurde 3PO zum dritten Mal von den Lichtspielen gestört und die beiden Droiden kamen in einen Raum, in dem eine Wölbung war und den ein blauer Ring umgab. Die Lichtspieleffekte formatierten sich und es erscheint eine rosa Blume, die als Thron für das darauf sitzende Wesen dient. Dieses war Orphne, welche den Droiden befahl, die Öffnung zu verschließen, da der Sauerstoff der Oberfläche für die Wesen der Unterwelt tödlich sei. Nach einem Rätsel verschwand Orphne wieder in dem Lichtspiel. Während sich 3PO über das Rätsel Gedanken machte, sah R2 auf dem Boden das Zeichen des Wassers und goss Wasser darauf. Der Boden begann zu beben und die beiden Droiden wurden an die Oberfläche katapultiert. Nachdem die Klone und die Droiden abfliegen konnten, beginnt 3PO diese Geschichte Wolffe zu erzählen, welchen die Geschichte jedoch nicht interessiert. Mission um das Verschlüsselungsmodul Um das Verschlüsselungsmodul, welches jeden Code der Separatisten in Klartext übersetzte, zu stehlen, schickte der Jedi-Orden das D-Squad (Astromechs und Boxendroide) unter der Führung von Meebur Gascon aus. Vor der Reise wurden alle Astromech vom Parwan Gubacher modifiziert, so bekam R2 stärkere Raketenantriebe.miniatur|rechts|262px|R2s Modifikationen Mit Glück gelang es dem Squad, das Modul zu stehlen, sie konnten vom Kreuzer der Separatisten, auf dem sie sicher gelandet waren, flüchten. Auf ihrer Flucht kamen sie in ein Kometenhagel und mussten deshalb auf dem Planeten Abafar notlanden, nachdem sie von einem größeren Kometen getroffen wurden. Sie stürzten in der sogenannten Leere ab und machten sich auf, um Hilfe zu suchen. Gascon verbrauchte unterwegs alle Wasservorräte, doch dann zeigten R2-D2s Sensoren ein anderes Schiff in der Nähe. Allerdings waren die Insassen wohl selber verdurstet, es waren nur noch die Skelette da. Völlig verzweifelt erklomm Gascon den Mast des fremden Schiffes und entdeckte in der Ferne eine Erscheinung. Jubelnd rannte er darauf zu und die Droiden folgten ihm. Allerdings war die Erscheinung eine Fata Morgana, weswegen der Zilkin vollkommen außer sich war. Sie ernannten R2-D2 zum neuem Truppenführer und ließen WAC bei Gascon. Die Astromechs erreichten die Stadt Pons Ora und in diesem Moment kamen Gascon und WAC auf Abafar-Laufvögeln angeritten. Der Zilkin ernannte WAC zum Corporal und machte sich durstig über das Wasser her. Die Droiden wolten sich ein wenig umsehen und Gascon ging mit WAC in eine Bar, um dort etwas zu essen, da er Hunger hatte. Die Droiden bemerken unterdessen, dass der Planet im Besitz der Separatisten war, und suchten den Droiden und Gascon. Sie fanden die beiden bei einer Müllkippe und am Abend verfolgten sie den Klonkrieger Gregor, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und nun als Tellerwäscher bei Borkus arbeitete. Als der Klon in seinem Zuhause angekommen war, zeigte R2-D2 das Hologramm von Captain Rex. Daraufhin gingen sie rein und R2-D2 scannte das Handgelenk des Klones. So stellte es sich heraus, dass er während der Schlacht von Sarrish verschollen war. Gregor glaubte ihnen und sie gingen in Borkus Kantine, um seine Rüstung und Waffe zu holen. Sie durchsuchten das gesamte Lokal, fanden aber nichts, bis Borkus mit einer Kiste hereinkam, in der die Rüstung und Waffen des Klonkriegers war. Borkus bedrohte Gregor mit der Waffe, weswegen die Droiden ihn überwältigen. Gregor zog seine Rüstung an und die nun vergrößerte Gruppe machte sich auf, um zu einem Schiff der Separatisten zu gelangen, mit welchem sie vom Planeten fliehen konnten. Auf dem Platz inspizierte der Klonkrieger die Lage und entdeckte Rhydonium-Kapseln, die hochexplosiv und tödlich waren. Sie entwickelten einen Plan, damit das D-Squad zum Schiff gelangen konnte. Gregor besiegte die Kampfdroiden und Droiden-Gruppe ging mit Gascon direkt auf das Schiff zu. Ihr Plan gelang, das D-Squad schaffte es, zum Schiff zu gelangen, und Gregor opferte sich, um ihnen Rückendeckung zu geben. Sie landeten auf einem republikanischem Kreuzer und freuten sich, dass ihre Mission endlich beendet worden war. Sie gingen auf die Brücke des Kreuzers und Gascon wollte einem Klon das Enkryptungs-Modul in die Hand geben. Allerdings fiel es durch ihn durch. Daraufhin gingen die Astromechs durch einige andere Klone und bemerkten, dass alle Personen auf dem Schiff nur Hologramme waren. In diesem Moment sprang der Kreuzer allerdings in den Hyperraum, weswegen die Gruppe zur Kommandobrücke ging. Doch dort streckte ein B1-Kampfdroide sein Kopf heraus und die Droiden erkannten, dass das Schiff von den Separatisten eingenommen wurde. Sofort ergriffen sie die Flucht, um zurück zu ihrem Schiff zu gelangen, doch sie verliefen sich und stießen in einen Raum, der voller Kampfdroiden war. Sie schafften es jedoch, alle feindlichen Droiden zu zerstören, und bemerkten eine große Box in der Mitte des Raumes. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine Bombe war, und in diesem Moment gingen im Hangar, welcher voller Rhydonium-Kapseln war, die Lichter an. Das D-Squad begriff, dass das ganze Schiff eine Bombe war, welche dazu dienen sollte, eine republikanische Flotte zu zerstören. Gascon meinte, dass sie diese Sache nichts anginge und die Gruppe ging weiter. Auf dem Weg zum Hangar bemerkten sie plötzlich einen kleinen LEP-Dienerdroide. R2-D2 nahm ihn gefangen und er erklärt ihnen, dass er Bunny heiße und auch Republikaner sei. Er erzählt ihnen, dass auch er Informationen der Separatisten gestohlen habe. In diesem Moment begann ein Pistoeka Sabotage-Droide zu flüchten. Der Droide flüchtete in den Hangar des Schiffes und das gesamte D-Squad verfolgte ihn. Dort angekommen griffen plötzlich viele kleine Buzz-Droiden an, weswegen die Droiden einen Kreis zogen. R2 flog los und schüttet Öl auf die Buzz-Droiden, danach zündete er dieses an. Weil sie wegen dem Feuer geschützt waren, aber auch nicht entkommen konnten, begann M5-BZ eine heldenhafte Tat. Er öffnete eine Luftluke, wodurch alle Buzz-Droiden und auch er in den Weltraum gezogen wurden. R2-D2 schloss die Luke und sie gedachten alle kurz dem kleinen Astromechdroiden. Die Überlebenden fassten einen Plan, bei dem R2-D2 die Bombe hochgehen lassen sollte und dann von den Anderen mit ihrem Schiff gerettet werden sollte. Der Kreuzer war jetzt an seinem Ziel im Carida-System angelangt. Bei der Bombe entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen einem Super-Taktikdroide und R2. Die anderen mussten aber ohne R2 flüchten, weswegen er die Bombe hochgehen ließ. Da Anakin Skywalker auch bei der republikanischen Flotte war, ließ er in den Drümmerteilen nach R2 suchen und fand ihn völlig zerstört. Er brachte den kleinen Astromech auf einen Kreuzer und konnte ihn dort reparieren lassen. Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia Er nahm mit den beiden Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano auch an der Schlacht von Cato Neimodia teil. Während dem Luftangriff wurde der Anakins Jäger, in welchem R2 flog, von Buzz-Droiden zerstört, weswegen die Beiden auf einem Berggipfel notlanden mussten. Ahsoka befreite den ihn Ohnmacht gefallenen Skywalker, bevor der Jäger eine Klippe hinab stürzte. Auch R2 konnte sich retten und sie kontaktierten Rex, damit er sie mit einem Kanonenboot abholen konnte. Yodas Mission Als Jedi-Großmeister Yoda die Stimme seines ehemaligen Schülers Qui-Gon Jinn in der Macht vernahm und die Untersuchungen hinsichtlich der Gründe des Hörens scheiterten, machte sich der Jedi mit R2-D2 auf, aus dem Hangar des Jedi-Tempels zu fliehen und Jinns Stimme zu folgen. Dabei diente R2 dem Meister nur als Navigator für seinen Abfangägerprototypen, welchen er erfolgreich durch den Hyperraum steuerte. Jinn hatte Yoda gebeten, nach Dagobah zu reisen, so landeten sie auf der Sumpfwelt und der Meister erkundete die Region. Dabei ließ Yoda seinen kleinen Droidenfreund alleine beim Schiff zurück. Während R2-D2 ängstlich wartete, erfüllte Yoda seine Aufgaben und wurde von Jinn weitergeschickt. Als der Großmeister endlich wieder zurückfand, machten sich die beiden auf, um weiter der Macht zu folgen. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda nahm R2-D2 wieder bei sich auf, nachdem er seine Prüfungen bestanden hatte.]] Nachdem sie die Sumpfwelt verlassen hatten, wurde dem Meister befohlen der Macht zu folgen. Diese führte ihn und R2 zu einem unidentifizierten Planeten inmitten eines Nebels. Der Astromechdroide steuerte trotz seiner Bedenken auf die Welt zu und inmitten des Nebels fielen alle Instrumente des Schiffes aus. Selbst R2s Funktion wurde durch unbekannte Strahlungen blockiert. Auf Yodas Frage hin, ob es ihm gut ginge, konnte er daher nicht antworten, nur durch sein Zittern, welches durch regelmäßig aufzuckende Blitze verursacht wurde, erkannte man, dass er noch funktionstüchtig war. Ohne die Kontrolle über seinen Jäger zu haben näherte sich Yodas Schiff der Planetenoberfläche an. Nun außerhalb der Reichweite des Nebels, taute R2-D2 wieder auf. Nach einer Landung in einem Krater auf dem Boden, aus welchem ein Geysir aus geballten Midi-Chlorianern in Form heller Lichtstrahlen schoss, stiegen beide Reisenden aus. Nach kurzem Umsehen beschloss Yoda, alleine weiterzureisen, sehr zum Missfallen R2s, welcher nicht, wie auf Dagobah, in dieser fremden Umgebung allein gelassen werden wollte. Doch der Jedi nahm sein Schiff, flog dieses in den Geysir und ließ den ängstlichen Droiden einsam hinter sich. Unter der Oberfläche des Planeten bestand er die Prüfungen der Machtpriesterinnen. Erst nach einer unbestimmten Zeit kehrte Yoda zu R2-D2 zurück. Er ließ den Droiden aufspringen und die Frage des Astromechs, ob sie nun endlich nach Coruscant heimkehren würde, negierte Yoda. So machten sich die beiden auf, um nach Moraband, der alten Heimatwelt der Sith, zu reisen, sehr zum Missfallen des Droiden. Kriegsende R2 begleitete Anakin auch in der Schlacht von Coruscant und bewahrte dessen Raumjäger davor, zum Opfer von Buzz-Droiden zu werden, die von Obi-Wans Jäger auf Anakins gelangten. Den Jedi gelang die Landung im Hangar von Grievous' Flaggschiff, der Unsichtbaren Hand, von wo aus R2 den Standort des entführten Kanzlers Palpatine feststellen konnte. R2 schaltete sich in das schiffseigene Computersystem ein und steuerte den Lift der Jedi zur Aussichtsplattform. Dabei wurde er von zwei B2-Superkampfdroiden entdeckt, die er jedoch besiegen konnte. Als R2 schließlich gemeinsam mit den beiden Jedi gefangen genommen und General Grievous vorgeführt wurde, schaltete er überraschend einige der sie bewachenden Droiden aus und lenkte Grievous ab, sodass Anakin und Obi-Wan sich befreien konnten. Nach der Flucht des Generals half er Anakin dabei, das schwer beschädigte Schiff sicher zu landen.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Jugendroman) R2-D2 blieb auch nach Anakins Fall zur Dunklen Seite noch kurze Zeit sein Begleiter und flog in dessen Raumjäger mit nach Mustafar, wo Darth Vader den Rat der Separatisten auslöschte. Kurz darauf half er jedoch C-3PO, die von Vader gewürgte Padmé an Bord ihres Raumschiffs zu bringen, und nach Vaders Niederlage im Duell gegen Obi-Wan begleitete er den Jedi nach Polis Massa. Nachdem Padmé nach der Geburt ihrer Kinder gestorben war und Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda beschlossen hatten, ins Exil zu gehen, wurden R2-D2 und C-3PO in den Dienst von Senator Bail Organa überstellt, wobei R2s Speicher aber, im Gegensatz zu dem von C-3PO, nicht gelöscht wurde. Nach den Klonkriegen R2-D2 und C-3PO dienten 19 Jahre Raymus Antilles, der wiederum unter dem Befehl Bail Organas stand. Ihre Dienstzeit im Palast wurde schon relativ kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf Alderaan gestört, als Darth Vader dort eintraf. Damit dieser die Droiden nicht wiedererkannte, wurde ihnen befohlen, sich zu verstecken. Gleichzeitig planten Roan Shryne, Jula Shryne, Skeck Draggle, Archyr Beil und einige andere Besatzungsmitglieder der Drunk Dancer, den nach Alderaan geflohenen Senator Fang Zar zu retten und zu seiner Heimatwelt zu bringen. Sie drangen in den Palast ein und zwangen die Droiden, sie zum Osttor zu führen, wo sie ihn treffen wollten. R2-D2 führte sie jedoch in die königlichen Gemächer, wo sie auf Königin Breha und Leia trafen. Angesichts der Eindringlinge löste die Königin den Alarm aus, woraufhin die Schmuggler flohen.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Mehrere Jahre später befanden sich die beiden Droiden auf der Sundered Heart von Captain Antilles, als die Allianz plante, einige neu entwickelte X-Flügler von Fresia zu stehlen. Durch einen Angriff auf Kuat lockten die Rebellen den dort stationierten Sternenzerstörer Tyrany zu den Werften. Es gelang ihnen, das Schiff zu beschädigen, sodass es einige Zeit repariert werden musste. Anschließend wurde R2-D2 von Rebellentruppen nach Wayland begleitet, wo er sich in ein imperiales Netzwerk einklinken und den Rebellen Codes beschaffen konnte, die ihre Schiffe sicher an den im Orbit Fresias stationierten Drohnen vorbeibrachten.Empire at War Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kurier für die Todessternpläne Im Jahr 0 VSY, während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, benutzte Prinzessin Leia Organa R2-D2, um die gestohlenen Konstruktionspläne des Todessterns Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Tatooine zu überbringen, als die Tantive IV von Darth Vader angegriffen wurde. Gemeinsam mit C-3PO entkam er in einer Fluchtkapsel von dem Schiff und landete in der Wüste von Tatooine. Nach einem Streit mit seinem Partner über den besseren Weg trennten die beiden Droiden sich, sie waren jedoch schnell wieder vereint, da beide von Jawas gefangen genommen wurden. Diese verkauften sie an den Feuchtfarmer Owen Lars, in dessen Haushalt sie Luke Skywalker begegneten. Bei dem Versuch, R2 zu säubern, stieß Luke auf ein Fragment von Leias Botschaft. R2-D2 überzeugte ihn, dass er womöglich die gesamte Botschaft abspielen könne, wenn Luke den Haltebolzen der Jawas entfernen würde. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte der Droide aus und und floh, um seine Suche nach Kenobi fortzusetzen. miniatur|links|R2-D2 mit C-3PO auf Tatooine. Als Luke auf die Flucht des Droiden aufmerksam wurde, suchte er diesen am nächsten Morgen mit seinem Landspeeder. Tatsächlich gelang es Luke und seinem Begleiter C-3PO, den Astromechdroiden einzuholen, sie wurden jedoch von einigen Tusken-Räubern angegriffen und überwältigt. Gerettet wurden sie von Ben Kenobi, der sich auf Lukes Nachfrage hin als der gesuchte Obi-Wan zu erkennen gab. In Kenobis Haus spielte R2 die ganze Nachricht ab, in der Leia den Jedi-Meister bat, den Droiden nach Alderaan zu bringen. Obi-Wan bat Luke, ihn zu begleiten und sich mit der Macht vertraut zu machen, doch dieser wollte ihn lediglich bis nach Anchorhead bringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin stießen sie auf das ausgebrannte Wrack des Jawa-Sandkriechers, dessen Besitzer die Droiden an Lukes Onkel verkauft hatten. Luke eilte daraufhin zu ihrer Farm, fand jedoch nur noch Ruinen und die Leichen seines Onkels und seiner Tante vor. R2 half Obi-Wan währenddessen dabei, die Leichen der Jawas zu verbrennen. Nach seiner Rückkehr erklärte Luke sich bereit, den Jedi nach Alderaan zu begleiten, und flog mit ihm und den Droiden nach Mos Eisley. In Chalmuns Cantina warben die beiden Menschen Han Solo als Piloten an, während die Droiden sich draußen versteckten. Kurz darauf brachen sie mit Solos Millennium Falken auf. Im Alderaan-System eingetroffen stellten sie jedoch fest, dass der Planet verschwunden war. Bei der Verfolgung eines TIE-Jägers stießen sie auf den Todesstern und wurden von einem Traktorstrahl an Bord gezogen. Die Besatzung verbarg sich in den Schmuggelfächern des Schiffes, während imperiale Soldaten es durchsuchten, und schlich sich danach in einen nahen Kontrollraum. Dort verband R2-D2 sich mit einem Computer und zeigte Obi-Wan Kenobi, wie er den Traktorstrahl ausschalten konnte. Nach dem Verschwinden des Jedi entdeckte R2, dass Prinzessin Leia an Bord der Kampfstation gefangen und zur Hinrichtung vorgesehen war. Während ihre lebenden Begleiter zur Rettung Leias aufbrachen, blieben die Droiden in dem Raum und unterstützten deren Mission. Als ihr Versteck schließlich von Sturmtruppen betreten wurde, entfernten sie sich unter dem Vorwand, R2 zur Wartung zu bringen. Von einer neuen Position im Hangar gelang es ihm gerade noch, die Müllpressen der Inhaftierungsebene abzustellen und so seine Freunde zu retten. Schließlich floh die Gruppe von der Station zur Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV, wo die in R2 enthaltenen Daten von General Jan Dodonna ausgewertet wurden, sodass eine Schwachstelle der Raumstation entdeckt wurde. In der folgenden Schlacht von Yavin flog R2-D2 als Astromechdroide an Bord von Luke Skywalkers X-Flügler mit, wurde jedoch durch Darth Vaders Laserfeuer schwer beschädigt. Die Rebellen konnten ihn allerdings bis zur Siegesfeier wieder vollständig reparieren. Flucht von der Wolkenstadt Im Anschluss an den Rückzug von Yavin IV begleitete der Droide die Allianz zu ihrem neuen Stützpunkt auf Hoth. Als Luke Skywalker vermisst wurde, suchte er mit seinen Sensoren nach ihm, konnte jedoch nichts empfangen. Luke wurde von Han Solo gerettet und genas schnell, doch das Imperium hatte den Standort der Basis in Erfahrung gebracht. Im Zuge der Evakuierung wurde R2-D2 in Lukes X-Flügler untergebracht, wo er darauf wartete, dass Luke von seinem Bodeneinsatz zurückkehrte. Anschließend flog er mit ihm zur Sumpfwelt Dagobah, wo er nach der Bruchlandung des Jägers in einem Sumpf ins Wasser fiel und von einem der dortigen Wesen verschlungen wurde, welches ihn jedoch schnell wieder ausspuckte. R2 begleitete Lukes Unterweisung durch Yoda und wurde dort auch als Trainingsgerät genutzt, um Lukes Machtfähigkeiten zu testen und schulen. Als Luke Visionen seiner Freunde empfing, die auf Bespin in Gefahr waren, brach er sein Training ab und flog mit R2-D2 zur Wolkenstadt, um sie zu retten. In der Wolkenstadt wurden Luke und R2-D2 getrennt, sodass der Astromechdroide zunächst ziellos durch die Gänge irrte. Dort traf er zufällig auf C-3PO, Leia, Lando Calrissian und den Wookiee Chewbacca, er schloss sich ihnen bei ihrer Flucht mit dem Millennium Falken an. Leia spürte jedoch durch die Macht einen Hilferuf des verwundeten Luke, den sie erst retten mussten, bevor sie in den Weltraum fliehen konnten. Dort wurden sie von Vaders Executor erwartet. Aufgrund einer Sabotage des Hyperantriebs konnten sie nicht fliehen, doch hatte R2-D2 vom Computer der Wolkenstadt erfahren, auf welche Weise ihr Hyperantrieb sabotiert worden war, und konnte ihn reparieren, woraufhin der Millennium Falke sich in den Hyperraum retten konnte. Anschließend flog der Falke zum Sammelpunkt der Rebellen-Allianz. Sieg der Rebellenallianz [[Bild:R2-D2 Servierdroide.jpg|miniatur|rechts|R2-D2 serviert Getränke an Bord der Khetanna.]] Um den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo aus der Gefangenschaft von Jabba dem Hutt zu befreien, kehrte Luke Skywalker mit seinen Droiden nach Tatooine zurück. In Ben Kenobis Hütte baute er sich ein neues Lichtschwert, das er in einem Hohlraum R2s versteckte.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Anschließend sandte Luke R2-D2 und C-3PO in Jabbas Palast. Sie wurden dem Hutt vorgeführt und R2-D2 spielte eine Holobotschaft von Luke ab, in der er den Gangsterboss dazu aufforderte, Solo freizugeben und ihm als Zeichen seines guten Willens die beiden Droiden schenkte. Jabba nutzte C-3PO als Dolmetscher, während R2 als Kellner auf seine Segelbarke geschickt wurde. Wenig später drang Leia, verkleidet als Boushh, in den Palast ein und konnte Solo aus dem Karbonit befreien, wurde dabei allerdings von Jabba gefangen genommen. Daraufhin begab sich auch Luke in den Palast. Als Jabbas Versuch, Luke von seinem Rancor töten zu lassen, fehlschlug, befahl er, den Jedi, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian und Chewbacca in die Grube von Carkoon zu werfen. Als Jabbas Wachen Luke in den Schlund des Sarlacc stoßen wollten, eilte R2-D2 von seinem Arbeitsplatz in der Barke auf das Oberdeck und katapultierte Lukes Lichtschwert in die Hand seines Meisters. Anschließend befreite der Astromechdroide Prinzessin Leia von ihren Ketten und rettete C-3PO vor der Zerstörung durch Salacious Crumb. Da er Lukes Plan kannte, stieß R2-D2 C-3PO über Bord und ließ sich selbst ebenfalls in den Sand fallen, bevor die Khetanna explodierte. Nachdem R2-D2 Luke Skywalker noch kurz nach Dagobah begleitet hatte, kehrte er nach Yodas Tod mit ihm zurück zu einem Treffen der Rebellen-Allianz, bei dem sich Luke als Teilnehmer des Einsatzes auf Endor anbot. R2-D2 begleitete seinen Meister an Bord einer gestohlenen imperialen Raumfähre auf den Waldmond. Nach ersten Gefechten mit einigen imperialen Spähern gerieten die Führer der Mission in einer Netzfalle der heimischen Ewoks, aus der R2-D2 sie befreien konnte. Die Gruppe wurde nach Bright Tree, einer der Baumsiedlungen der Ewoks, gebracht, wo die Rebellen die Eingeborenen überzeugen konnten, ihnen zu helfen. Mit der Unterstützung der Ewoks konnten die Rebellen sich gegen die auf Endor stationierten imperialen Soldaten behaupten, doch gelang es ihnen zunächst nicht, die Tür zum Bunker des Schildgenerators zu öffnen. Han rief R2-D2 zu Hilfe, der jedoch von einem Sturmtruppler angeschossen wurde, bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte. Mit einem Trick wurden die im Bunker stationierten Imperialen dazu gebracht, die Tür zu öffnen, sodass der Schildgenerator und der Zweite Todesstern zerstört werden konnten. R2 konnte von Han Solo wieder repariert werden. Aufstieg der Neuen Republik Dienst für Luke Skywalker Nach der Schlacht leistete R2-D2 Luke Skywalker Gesellschaft, während dieser sich von den Auswirkungen der Machtblitze des Imperators erholte. Er beobachtete ihn und achtete darauf, dass sein Besitzer sich nicht überanstrengte. Als die Rebellenallianz kurz darauf eine Kampfgruppe unter Skywalkers Kommando nach Bakura entsandte, wurde dieser von R2 begleitet. Zur Vorbereitung hatte Luke die Dateien der Drohne, durch die die Allianz von der Bedrohung dieses Planeten durch die Ssi-ruuk erfahren hatte, in sein Gedächtnis laden lassen, sodass der Droide ihm während des Besuches als Datenspeicher dienen konnte. Bei einem Bankett machte Leia den Bakuranern das Angebot, die Sprache der Angreifer durch C-3PO übersetzen zu lassen. R2-D2 unterstützte seinen Partner bei dieser Aufgabe. Als sie Erfolg hatten, wurde aus den Übersetzungen ersichtlich, dass ein Angriff kurz bevorstand. Deshalb alarmierte R2 die Senatorin Gaeriel Captison, die ihn in ihr Büro mitnahm und C-3PO zu Han Solo schickte, um ihn vor dem Angriff zu warnen. Von ihrem Büro aus unterstützte R2-D2 sie bei dem Versuch, an geheime Militärinformationen zu gelangen und so die Position des imperialen Gouverneurs Nereus zu schwächen. Gaeriel bat ihn, sie zu Luke Skywalker zu führen. Luke sah sich jedoch einem Angriff einiger Sturmtruppen und Ssi-ruuk ausgesetzt, weshalb er R2 befahl, die Senatorin in Sicherheit zu bringen, als sie von einem Paddelstrahler betäubt wurde. Schließlich nahm er Kontakt zu der Rebellin Eppie Belden auf und half ihr, Nereus gefangen zu nehmen.Der Pakt von Bakura Auch 8 NSY war der Droide noch ein treuer Begleiter Luke Skywalkers und unterstützte ihn bei seiner Suche nach Informationen über die alten Jedi. Es gelang Luke, die Zuflucht eines Jedis auf Toola aufzuspüren, er musste jedoch feststellen, dass dort zwar viele Aufzeichnungen lagerten, diese aber beinahe alle vom Imperium zerstört worden waren. Lediglich ein Band war noch halbwegs intakt. Als Luke es von R2 abspielen ließ, entpuppte sich dieses als alter Bericht Yodas über einen Kampf zwischen Jedi und Dathomirhexen. Kurz darauf kehrten Luke und R2-D2 nach Coruscant zurück. Leia war zwischenzeitlich von Han Solo entführt worden und Luke tat sich auf der Suche nach ihnen mit dem hapanischen Prinzen Isolder zusammen. Sie verfolgten Han nach Dathomir, wobei Luke mithilfe der Macht die schnellste Hyperraumroute dorthin fand. Gemeinsam mit R2 flog er in einem X-Flügler zum Planeten. Zwar war dieser im Auftrag von Isolders Mutter Ta'a Chume sabotiert worden, sodass er zerstört wurde, R2 wurde jedoch mit einem speziellem Schleudersitz aus dem Jäger geschossen und konnte dank eines Fallschirms sicher landen. Er begleitete Luke, Isolder und die Dathomiri Teneniel Djo auf ihrer Reise zum Clan des Singenden Berges, wo sie Han, Leia und Chewbacca sowie C-3PO antrafen. Da jedoch der Millennium Falke repariert werden musste, nahmen sie ihn bei dem Versuch mit, Ersatzteile aus dem imperialen Gefängnis zu stehlen, das den Nachtschwestern als Hauptquartier diente. R2 blieb außerhalb des Gebäudes und hörte die Signale der im Orbit befindlichen Schiffe des Kriegsherrn Zsinj ab. Ihm gelang es auch, nach der geglückten Flucht aus dem Gefängnis und einer Schlacht zwischen den Hexen und den Nachtschwestern, ein Gespräch abzufangen, welches die plötzlich über Dathomir hereingebrochene Dunkelheit erklärte. Dank der abgefangenen Unterhaltung zwischen Zsinj und der Führerin der Nachtschwestern, Gethzerion, war klar, dass diese auf eine Waffe Zsinjs, den Orbitalen Nachtschleier, zurückzuführen war. Im Anschluss an das Eintreffen der hapanischen Flotte, die Zsinjs Streitkräfte besiegte, kehrte R2-D2 mit Luke nach Coruscant zurück, wo er bald darauf auf der Hochzeit von Han und Leia anwesend war.Entführung nach Dathomir Kampf gegen Großadmiral Thrawn Der Droide war auch an den Unternehmungen Lukes und seiner Gefährten während der Bedrohung der Neuen Republik durch Großadmiral Thrawn beteiligt. Im Jahr 9 NSY begleitete er Luke bei dessen Rückkehr nach Dagobah, wo der Jedi nach Hinterlassenschaften Yodas suchen wollte. Dank seiner Sensoren konnte R2 Luke zu einem Sender führen, der in der von der dunklen Seite der Macht durchdrungenen Höhle nahe Yodas Haus lag. Zwar konnte er das Gerät nicht identifizieren, er konnte Luke aber berichten, dass Lando Calrissian einmal ein ähnliches Gerät besessen hatte. Nachdem Luke auf Nkllon Lando darüber befragt hatte und während eines Angriffes durch das Imperium einen geistigen Kontakt mit einem anderen Jedi spürte, begleitete R2 ihn bei seiner Reise nach Jomark, wo Gerüchten zufolge der Jedi-Meister C'baoth wieder aufgetaucht sei. miniatur|links|R2-D2 im Wald von Myrkr Die Reise wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als der X-Flügler, mit welchem sie unterwegs waren, von einem Abfangkreuzer aus dem Hyperraum gerissen wurde. Zwar gelang es Luke, den Imperialen zu entkommen, dabei wurde allerdings das Schiff irreparabel beschädigt. Da keine Hoffnung bestand, den defekten Hyperantrieb zu reparieren, wies der Jedi seinen Begleiter an, den Versuch zu unternehmen, einen Ersatz für den beschädigten Sender zu bauen. Dies wurde überflüssig, als beide durch den Frachter Wilder Karrde aufgenommen wurden. Da jedoch dessen Besitzer, der Schmuggler Talon Karrde, Vergeltungsmaßnahmen durch das Imperium befürchtete, wenn er Skywalker helfen sollte, wurde der Droide in seiner Basis auf Myrkr eingesperrt. Als Luke Skywalker während eines Besuches Thrawns im Nebenraum eingesperrt wurde, konnte R2-D2 ihn dahingehend anleiten, mit einer der Batterien seiner künstlichen Hand die Tür zu öffnen und zu fliehen. Der Fluchtversuch wurde jedoch bemerkt und im Zuge der Verfolgung stürzten sowohl das von Luke gestohlene Schiff als auch der sie verfolgende Jäger Mara Jades ab. Auf der Flucht vor den aufmerksam gewordenen Imperialen mussten Luke und Mara zusammenarbeiten, wobei Luke sich gegenüber Mara durchsetzte, die den Astromechdroiden zerstören wollte. R2 konnte dank seiner Verbindung mit dem Computer von Lukes X-Flügler die sichere Kommunikation mit der Basis Karrdes gewährleisten. Als sie schließlich kurz vor Hyllyard City auf Imperiale trafen, stellte Luke sich als Kopfgeldjäger vor, der angeblich Mara Jade verfolgte, die R2 von Karrde gestohlen haben sollte. Als Karrdes Leute sie aus der Gefangenschaft befreiten, konnte der Droide Myrkr gemeinsam mit seinem Besitzer verlassen. Mit dem Millennium Falken flogen sie nach Sluis Van, wo sie jedoch in einen Angriff des Imperiums und die folgende Schlacht von Sluis Van gerieten. R2 versuchte, Schwachpunkte der Großkampfschiffe zu finden, die das Imperium entführen wollte, war jedoch nicht erfolgreich. Während die Macht des Imperiums wuchs, begleitete der Droide Luke Skywalker weiterhin auf seinen Missionen. Auf New Cov wollte dieser zusammen mit Han und Lando Hinweise darauf suchen, dass der Rat Borsk Fey'lya in den Diensten des Imperiums stand. Unglücklicherweise landeten kurz darauf imperiale Soldaten in der Stadt Ilic und suchten die Gruppe. Mit der Hilfe R2s gelang ihnen trotzdem die Flucht. Von dort aus brach R2-D2 gemeinsam mit Luke Skywalker nach Jomark auf, um einen neuen Versuch zu unternehmen, den Jedi-Meister C'baoth zu finden. Dieses Mal gelang es ihnen auch, R2 war jedoch gegenüber dem alten Jedi misstrauisch. Er vermutete in ihm einen Dunklen Jedi, der mit Admiral Thrawn zusammenarbeitete. Diese Vermutung sollte sich bestätigen, als kurz darauf Mara Jade auf Jomark erschien. C'baoth, der in Wirklichkeit ein verrückter Klon des Jedi-Meisters war, zwang sie, in einem Krater zu landen, von wo aus sie zu seinem Haus klettern musste. R2 erlaubte ihr jedoch, sich an den Landekufen des X-Flügler festzuhalten und brachte sie auf den Kraterrand. Als der Dunkle Jedi Luke Skywalker mit Gewalt daran hindern wollte, Jade bei ihrem Rettungsversuch für den in imperialer Gefangenschaft befindlichen Karrde zu begleiten, betäubte R2-D2 ihn durch einen Schuss mit den Lasern des X-Flüglers. Während die beiden Menschen sich zu ihrer Rettungsmission aufmachten, schickte Luke R2 allein nach Coruscant zurück.Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Auch bei seinem Versuch, auf der Welt Poderis den Verschiebeweg der imperialen Klonsoldaten zu verfolgen, wurde Luke von R2-D2 begleitet. Als sie von dort fliehen mussten, begaben sie sich trotz der Bedenken des Droiden nach Honoghr, um bei den Noghri die Energiezellen des Schiffes ersetzen zu lassen. Als schließlich dank der Mithilfe Mara Jades die imperiale Klonfabrik auf Wayland lokalisiert werden konnte, begleitete R2-D2 den Trupp, der sie zerstören sollte. Zwar kam er im waldigen Gelände des Planeten nur schwer voran, blieb oft stecken und hielt die anderen auf, doch konnte er einen Luftansaugstutzen ausschalten und dem Team so den Zugang zum Mount Tantiss ermöglichen. Im Inneren des Berges suchte R2 nach einem Bauplan, wobei ihm auffiel, dass der Dunkle Jedi C'baoth sich im Thronsaal des Imperators befand, wohin Luke und Mara gehen wollten. Ihnen gelang es jedoch, C'baoth gemeinsam mit Han, Leia und Talon Karrde zu besiegen, sodass R2-D2 nach der Zerstörung des Depots mit der Gruppe nach Coruscant zurückkehren konnte.Das letzte Kommando Wiederaufbau des Jedi-Ordens Nach dem endgültigen Tod Palpatines 11 NSY durchsuchte R2-D2 die Datenbanken des Imperialen Palastes auf Anweisung Luke Skywalkers nach möglichen Kandidaten für die Gründung eines neuen Jedi-Ordens. Dabei stieß er auf einen Mann namens Tymmo, der außergewöhnliches Glück mit Wetten auf umgullianische Blobrennen hatte. Da Luke Coruscant bereits verlassen hatte, um andere mögliche Jedi-Schüler aufzusuchen, wandten R2 und C-3PO sich mit ihrer Vermutung an Prinzessin Leia, die die beiden Droiden zusammen mit Lando Calrissian nach Umgul schickte, um den Mann zu überprüfen. Während eines Rennens gelang es ihnen, Tymmo aufzuspüren und mit einem Jedi-Detektorzu scannen. Es stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass Tymmo kein Machtbegabter, sondern lediglich ein Betrüger war.Flucht ins Ungewisse Etwas später begleitete R2-D2 Lando und Luke nach Kessel, wo sie nach Han Solo und Chewbacca suchen wollten. Lando gab sich als Investor aus, der Geld in die Gewürzminen des Planeten stecken wollte. Unter dem Vorwand, die Bilanzen des Unternehmens prüfen zu wollen, wurde ihm erlaubt, sich in das Computernetz einzuschalten, in dem er jedoch keinen Hinweis auf die beiden Vermissten finden konnte. Bei der Besichtigung von Kessels Flotte auf dem Garnisonsmond, entdeckte R2 dort den Millennium Falken. Luke und Lando sahen das als Beweis dafür an, dass ihre Freunde auf dem Planeten gewesen waren, und stahlen den Falken. Gemeinsam mit R2-D2 flohen sie vor der Flotte von Kessel. Als der Sonnenhammer mit Han Solo, Chewbacca, Kyp Durron und Qwi Xux an Bord aus dem Schlund kam, flogen die beiden Schiffe gemeinsam nach Coruscant, während die Streitkräfte von Kessel durch Admiral Daalas Flotte vernichtet wurden. Schließlich begleitete der Droide Luke nach Yavin IV, wo er ihm dabei behilflich war, das von den Rebellen benutzte Kraftwerk wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Während Luke die Jedi-Schüler ausbildete, unterstützte ihn R2 nach Kräften, indem er viele helfende Aufgaben wahrnahm. So diente er als Lotse für anfliegende Schiffe und als Bote innerhalb des Tempels, zudem putzte und überwachte er die Akademie. Des weiteren wurde er von den Schülern oft als Übungsobjekt zur Entwicklung ihrer telekinetischen Fähigkeiten genutzt, so von Kirana Ti, Tionne und Kyp Durron. Als Kyp der Dunklen Seite verfiel und Luke Skywalker besiegte, überprüfte er zunächst nur den körperlichen Zustand des komatösen Meisters. Als jedoch klar wurde, dass der Sith-Lord Exar Kun Lukes Körper zu vernichten versuchte, übernahm R2-D2 es, ihn zu bewachen. Als es zu einem neuen Angriff durch von Kun geschaffene Flugwesen kam, alarmierte er den Rest der Schüler und versuchte, die Tiere mit seinem Schweißbrenner zu bekämpfen. Jacen Solo gelang es dann, die Wesen zu töten. Schlussendlich konnte der Sith von den vereinten Jedi-Schülern besiegt werden und Lukes Geist kehrte in seinen Körper zurück.Die Meister der Macht Entführung der Solo-Kinder 14 NSY begleitete R2-D2 Prinzessin Leia auf einer Reise nach Munto Codru, als ihre Kinder entführt wurden. Während Leia, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Kinder lediglich Opfer eines auf Munto Codru üblichen Coupkidnappings geworden waren, zunächst untätig blieb, versuchte R2-D2 sie dazu zu bewegen, zu handeln. Er führte sie zu ihrem Schiff Alderaan, wo er ihr den Kurs eines Schiffes zeigte, dessen Start aus den Aufzeichnungen des Raumhafens gelöscht worden war. R2-D2 war der Start jedoch aufgefallen, als er seine eigenen Daten mit denen des Raumhafens verglich. Leia stimmte seiner Folgerung zu, dass dies das Schiff der Entführer sein musste, und verließ Munto Codru, wobei sie ihren Kindern mithilfe der Macht folgte. Die Spur wurde jedoch plötzlich unterbrochen, und im Realraum stießen sie auf imperiale Sklavenschiffe. An Bord trafen sie auf die Firrerreo Rillao, die in einer Foltervorrichtung hing. Dank der Hilfe Rillaos konnten sie die Spur der Sklavenhändler, Überlebende des Imperiums, in deren Gewalt sich Leias Kinder befanden, jedoch weiterhin verfolgen. Ein Informant schickte sie zur Crseih-Station, auf dem Weg dorthin nahm Leia jedoch in der Macht ihre Kinder war und verließ den Hyperraum. Sie stießen auf das Weltschiff des Dunklen Jedi Hethrir, auf dem sich Jacen und Jaina aufhielten. R2-D2 programmierte es auf einen Hyperraumsprung nach Munto Codru, nachdem die dort verbliebenen Anhänger des Neugeborenen Imperiums eingesperrt und die übrigen entführten Kinder befreit worden waren. Schließlich flogen sie nach Crseih, um Anakin zu retten. Während Leia, Rillao, Chewbacca sowie die bereits dort befindlichen Han und Luke dies taten, programmierte R2-D2 auch die Crseih-Station darauf, nach Munto Codru zu fliegen, bevor der Stern Crseih in ein schwarzes Loch stürzte, was die Station zerstört hätte.Der Kristallstern Erforschung des Teljkon-Vagabunden Im Jahr 16 NSY wurde R2-D2 zusammen mit C-3PO durch Lando Calrissian von seinen Aufgaben an der Jedi-Akademie abgezogen, um diesem bei der Untersuchung des Teljkon-Vagabunden zu helfen. Er bestätigte die Vermutung Lobots, dass man, um den Vagabunden betreten zu können, einen Teil des genetischen Codes der Qella als Passwort senden müsse. Lando entschloss sich daraufhin, auf eigene Faust einen Zutrittsversuch zu unternehmen, wobei ihn lediglich Lobot und die Droiden begleiteten. Nachdem es ihnen tatsächlich gelungen war, das Raumschiff zu betreten, sprang dieses jedoch in den Hyperraum, sodass sie jeden Kontakt zum Rest des Erkundungsteams verloren. Die Gruppe erkundete daraufhin das Innere des Vagabunden in der Hoffnung, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um ihn wieder zu verlassen. R2 unterstützte sie dabei, indem er zum einen eine Karte der Innenräume erstellte, zum anderen die Position des Schiffes in der Galaxis festzustellen versuchte, sowie Bilder speicherte. Als jedoch C-3PO durch einen Unfall beschädigt wurde, gab er Lando die Schuld daran und beschäftigte sich von da an vorwiegend mit der Reparatur des Protokolldroiden. Als es der Gruppe schließlich glückte, Zugang zu den Schiffssystemen des Vagabunden zu erlangen, stellte R2 die Kommunikation zwischen Lando und Lobot sicher. Schließlich gingen jedoch seine Energiereserven zur Neige und er musste abgeschaltet werden, bis Luke Skywalker auf dem Vagabunden eintraf und die Gruppe das Schiff verlassen konnte.Vor dem SturmEntscheidung bei Koornacht Erster Corellianischer Aufstand Als Luke Lando bei dessen Suche nach einer Frau kurz vor dem Ausbruch der Corellia-Krise begleitete, nahm er R2-D2 und C-3PO trotz Landos Beschwerden mit. Dies erwies sich schon bald als klug, als R2 seinen Partner dazu überredete, Informationen über die erste Frau zu suchen, die Lando besuchen wollte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich bei Karia Ver Seryan um eine Lebenshexe handelte und dass eine Heirat mit ihr nach einigen Jahren zu Landos zwangsläufigem Tod führen würde. Da dieser die Droiden auf seinem Schiff eingeschlossen hatte, musste R2 die Tür mit seinen Hackerfähigkeiten öffnen. Den beiden gelang es, Lando kurz vor der Hochzeit zu warnen und so zu retten. Daher entschloss dieser sich, die Droiden nicht mehr einzuschließen. Der Astromechdroide begleitete die beiden Menschen auch weiterhin auf der Brautsuche, bis sie nach dem Besuch der dritten Frau von einem Abfangfeld am Einflug ins Corellia-System gehindert wurden. Daraufhin kehrten sie sofort nach Coruscant zurück.Der Hinterhalt Dort nahm er an einer Konferenz hochrangiger Regierungsvertreter zur Situation auf Corellia teil. Sie fassten den Entschluss, Luke mit einer Bitte um Unterstützung nach Bakura zu schicken. Lando flog ihn mit der Glücksdame dorthin, R2 flog jedoch auch Lukes X-Flügler in den Weltraum, um ihn an die Yacht anzukoppeln. Nachdem die bakuranische Regierung Hilfe zugesagt hatte, begleitete R2 die Einsatzgruppe in das Corellia-System. Dort angekommen unterstützte er Luke zunächst bei der Verteidigung der Wächter im Kampf über Selonia. Bald darauf begleitete er ihn, als er gemeinsam mit Lando, C-3PO, Gaeriel und Belindi Kalenda die Centerpoint-Station betrat. Nachdem die Gruppe und ihre Führerin Jenica Sonsen nur knapp der Vernichtung durch die heißer werdende Glühkugel entgangen waren, unterstützte der Droide Lando bei der Untersuchung der auf der Station vorhandenen Daten. Dank der Hilfe des Astromech-Droiden gelang es diesem, Centerpoint als die rätselhafte Novamaschine zu identifizieren und die Funktionsweise der Station zu enträtseln. R2-D2 nahm kurz darauf auch an der Versammlung teil, auf der der bakuranische Admiral Ossilege seinen Plan für den Angriff auf die im System eingetroffene Flotte der Sacorrianischen Triade vorstellte, um Luke danach auch in der Schlacht als R2-Einheit seines Jägers zu unterstützen.Showdown auf Centerpoint In dem Jahr 22 NSY sollte Luke Skywalker eine Nachricht von Admiral Voss Parck erhalten, die allerdings von einem Mitarbeiter von Talon Karrdes Schmugglerallianz, Dean Jinzler, gestohlen wurde. Daher reisten Luke und seine Frau Mara direkt zu Parck, der die Nachricht von Nirauan von der Hand von Thrawn aus verschickt hatte. Da sich R2 bei ihrer letzten Begegnung mit der Hand von Thrawn als überaus hilfreich erwiesen hatte, wünschte sich Luke, er und Mara hätten ihn bei sich behalten. Jedoch war sich Mara sicher, sie würden bei Nirauan keineswegs landen, und zudem wusste sie, dass Leia R2-D2 während der Flugausbildung ihrer Tochter Jaina derzeitig lieber selbst an Bord hattte.Die Verschollenen Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion Erster Kontakt mit den Yuuzhan Vong Zu Beginn des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges begleitete R2-D2 die Solos und Skywalkers auf einer Reise nach Dubrillion, wo sie Lando Calrissian besuchen wollten. Als eine Prüfung von Jaina Solos Fähigkeiten in der Beherrschung der Macht hatte deren Meisterin Mara Jade sie mit einem X-Flügler dorthin fliegen lassen. R2 hatte ihren Kurs so verändert, dass sie nicht im Dubrillion-System, sondern außerhalb davon aus dem Hyperraum kam. Von dort sollte Jaina selbst den Weg finden, für den Notfall kannte R2-D2 jedoch den richtigen Kurs. Es gelang der Jedi-Schülerin jedoch schnell, zum Rest ihrer Familie zu finden, sodass der Droide ihr nicht helfen musste. Als Lando Hinweise auf Probleme einer Forschungsstation auf dem Planeten Belkadan erhielt, nahmen Luke und Mare ihn mit, als sie diesen Neuigkeiten nachgingen. Als sie bei ihrem Eintreffen erkannten, dass die Atmosphäre des Planeten sich stark verändert hatte, landeten sie bei der Station, und R2 kopierte die Aufzeichnungen des Außenpostens, um vielleicht einen Hinweis auf die Ursache der Veränderung finden zu können. Er war noch damit beschäftigt, als der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger Yomin Carr auf ihn stieß und ihn vernichten wollte. Davon abgehalten wurde er durch das Eintreffen Maras, der es gelang, ihn zu töten. Der Astromech kopierte daraufhin die letzten Daten. In den Aufzeichnungen fanden sich Hinweise auf den Planeten Helska 4, und Luke und Mara entschlossen sich, dorthin zu fliegen. R2 begleitete sie dabei und flog in Lukes X-Flügler mit, als dieser über dem Planeten das erste Mal auf Korallenskipper traf, die ihn angriffen. Sie entkamen jedoch, und der Droide und die Skywalkers kehrten nach Dubrillion zurück. Mittlerweile war klar, dass Helska 4 der Stützpunkt einer größeren Streitmacht war, und Luke plante, mithilfe eines Eisbohrers in ihre Basis einzudringen. Stattdessen entschlossen sich jedoch die Zwillinge Jacen und Jaina dazu, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Sie hinterließen in R2 eine Nachricht für die anderen, die ihnen kurz darauf mit einer Flotte folgten. R2 begleitete Luke in der Schlacht von Helska 4 in dessen Jäger.Die Abtrünnigen Vormarsch der Invasoren Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges begleitete R2-D2 Luke Skywalker und dessen Neffen Jacen auf einer Erkundungsmission auf das von den Feinden besetzte Belkadan. Als Jacen allerdings gefangen genommen wurde, befreite Luke ihn und begab sich dann aufgrund einer Vision nach Dantooine, wo die beiden Lukes Frau Mara und seinen Neffen Anakin vor den Yuuzhan Vong retteten. Dann unterstützten sie einige auf Dantooine gelandete Flüchtlinge dabei, sich gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu verteidigen. R2 half Luke dabei, ein Bodenfahrzeug der Angreifer auszuschalten, indem er mehrere Raketen steuerte.Die schwarze Flut Nach dem Rückzug von Dantooine half er seinem Besitzer dabei, den Jedi neue Missionen zuzuweisen. Anakin entdeckte jedoch, dass die Twi'lek Daeshara'cor ihre Mission nicht angetreten hatte, sondern auf der Suche nach Superwaffen war, mit denen sie an den Yuuzhan Vong Rache für den Tod Miko Reglias nehmen wollte. R2 begleitete Luke, Anakin und Mara, als sie der abtrünnigen Jedi mit der Pulsarrochen folgten. Als es Daeshara'cor gelang, Anakin gefangen zu nehmen, sollte er eine Datenkarte mit gefälschten Informationen über Superwaffen vorbereiten, die gegen Lukes Neffen eingetauscht werden sollte, Anakin konnte sich jedoch selbst befreien.Das Verderben Ein halbes Jahr nach Beginn des Krieges nahm der kleine Droide an der Trauerfeier für Chewbacca auf Kashyyyk teil. Danach kehrte er mit Luke nach Coruscant zurück, von wo aus er wenig später mit Luke, dessen Frau und Schwester an Bord des Millennium Falken an dem Rettungsversuch für Han Solo, der sich auf der Königin des Imperiums befand, teilnahm.Der Untergang Als im zweiten Kriegsjahr die Jedi-Schülerin Thrynni Vae in der Duros-Orbitalstadt Bburru verschwand, machte sich Luke mit seiner Frau, Anakin und R2 auf die Suche nach ihr. Auf Bburru suchte R2-D2 nach Hinweisen darauf, dass die Transportfirma CorDuro oder die Flüchtlingsorganisation SELCORE von der Friedensbrigade unterwandert worden waren. Er entdeckte, dass ein Teil des für die Flüchtlinge bestimmten Nachschubs in die Orbitalstadt Urrdorf umgeleitet worden war und dass es Kontakte zwischen Duro und dem Hauptquartier der Brigade auf Ylesia gab. Zwar gelang es ihm, Kontakt zu Kenth Hamner auf Coruscant herzustellen, den Luke bat, Hilfe zu schicken, die Yuuzhan Vong trafen jedoch früher ein und R2 half Luke erneut beim Kampf.Planet der Verlorenen Anschließend wandte sich der Kriegsmeister der Yuuzhan Vong, Tsavong Lah, an die Bewohner der Galaxis und versprach, keine weiteren Welten mehr zu erobern, wenn ihm alle Jedi ausgeliefert würden. Als Reaktion auf die nun eröffnete Jagd auf die Jedi schickte Luke den Droiden mit Han und Leia weg, um ihnen beim Aufbau eines Fluchtnetzwerkes für Jedi zu helfen, des Großen Flusses.Anakin und die Yuuzhan VongDie Verheißung 27 NSY begleitete der Droide die beiden Jedi Jaina Solo und Mara Jade Skywalker, die Alema und Numa Rar nach der Zerstörung von Neu-Plympto von dem Flüchtlingsschiff Nebula Chaser holten. Dabei wurde Numa jedoch von einem Voxyn getötet, und auf der Jedi-Basis Eclipse beschäftigte R2 sich damit, die Bilder dieser neuen Züchtung zu vergrößern. Im Zuge des weiteren Vordringens der Feinde kämpfte R2-D2 an der Seite Luke Skywalkers in den Schlachten von Talfaglio und Coruscant. In dieser stürzte er in Lukes abgeschossenem X-Flügler in das Westliche Meer und musste von dem Jedi-Meister geborgen werden. Er überstand den Unfall jedoch unbeschädigt und suchte danach mit seinem Meister und dessen Frau Zuflucht in einer Turbolaserbatterie, in der er bei der Zielsuche half. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Jedi und der Batteriebesatzung wurde R2 schließlich vom Millennium Falken gerettet.Das Ultimatum Kriegswende Nach dem Fall von Coruscant lag es im Interesse der Neuen Republik den Planeten Borleias zurück zu erobern. Bei diesem Angriff flog R2-D2 als Luke Skywalkers Astromechdroide in dessen X-Flügler, womit sie beide Teil der Zwillingssonnen-Staffel waren. Der Planet wurde in der Schlacht schließlich zurückerobert und R2 diente Luke weiterhin während der republikanischen Besatzung von Borleias. Als Luke sich jedoch entschloss, mit einer kleineren Gruppe zurück nach Coruscant zu reisen, blieb R2-D2 zurück und der Droide flog kurzzeitig mit Wedge Antilles. Antilles konnte R2 bei dieser Gelegenheit auch ein wenig beruhigen, da der Astromechdroide Sorgen über Lukes baldige Abwesenheit zu hegen schien. Jedoch wollte Luke R2 nicht mit nach Coruscant nehmen, weil er für das dortige Gelände zu immobil war und der Droide voraussichtlich den Zorn der Yuuzhan Vong auf sich ziehen würde.Rebellenträume Während Luke an einer Mission auf dem besetzten Coruscant teilnahm, blieben R2-D2 und sein Partner C-3PO in der Obhut von Han und Leia auf Borleias zurück. Die beiden Droiden begleiteten die Solos auf einer Reise zu mehreren Planeten, die dem Aufbau unabhängiger Widerstandszellen diente. Auf Vannix fand ein Wahlkampf statt, in dem die ehemalige Senatorin des Planeten, Addath Gadan, gegen die Befehlshaberin des Militärs, Apelben Werl, antrat. Da lediglich die Admiralin die Yuuzhan Vong weiterhin bekämpfen wollte, entschieden sie sich, diese zu unterstützen. Indem Han und Leia in Gegenwart des Astromech darüber sprachen, wie viele Raumschiffe sie erhalten könnten und danach den Droiden heimlich zu einer Werkstatt brachten, um seinen Speicher teilweise löschen lassen zu lassen, überzeugten sie den Geheimdienst des Planeten, dass die Admiralin sie für ihre Hilfe bezahlen wollte. Senatorin Gadan rief Leia daraufhin zu sich und bot ihr mehr Schiffe an, obwohl sie nicht die Kontrolle über die militärischen Ressourcen hatte. Leia zwang sie daraufhin, den Planeten zu verlassen, da das Treffen von der Journalistin Fasald Ghem aufgezeichnet und Gadan so bei einer kriminellen Handlung ertappt worden war. Auf Aphran IV wurden die Solos während ihres Besuchs von der Friedensbrigade verhaftet. R2-D2 bemerkte das und schickte C-3PO los, um ihnen Waffen und einen Datenblock in ihre Zelle zu bringen. Der Protokolldroide gab an, Nahrung abliefern zu wollen, und da R2 sich Zugang zu den Gefängniscomputern verschafft und falsche Informationen über die betreffenden Nahrungsmittel eingeschleust hatte, erkannte der Sicherheitsdroide am Tor die Objekte nicht als Waffen. Über den Datenblock ließ R2-D2 Han und Leia einen von ihm ausgearbeiteten Fluchtplan zukommen. Außerhalb des Gefängnisses erwartete er die beiden Menschen mit dem Falken, sodass alle wohlbehalten nach Borleias zurückkehren konnten. Nach dem Fall von Borleias brach R2 zusammen mit einer Gruppe von Jedi auf, um in den Unbekannten Regionen nach dem lebenden Planeten Zonama Sekot zu suchen.Die Ruinen von Coruscant Nach einer langwierigen Suche gelang es der Gruppe schließlich, den Planeten im Klasse Ephemora-System aufzuspüren und mit den dort lebenden Ferroanern sowie mit Sekot, dem Bewusstsein des Planeten, Kontakt aufzunehmen.Wider alle Hoffnung Als Zonama durch einen Sabotageversuch Nom Anors zu mehreren unkontrollierten Hyperraumsprüngen gezwungen wurde Die letzte Prophezeiung, konnte der Droide dank seiner Navigationsdatenbanken die ungefähre Position des Planeten ermitteln. Dieser sprang schließlich in das Coruscant-System. Von dort aus brach R2-D2 an Bord des Millennium Falken nach Coruscant auf, um Han, Leia und dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Priester Harrar bei der Vernichtung des Dhuryam zu helfen. Dessen Verteidigung erwies sich jedoch als zu stark, sodass das Team überwältigt wurde und dem Welthirn geopfert werden sollte. Dies konnte jedoch abgewendet werden, da einige Jedi sowie Aufständische unter Nom Anor noch rechtzeitig eintrafen und die Krieger am Welthirn töteten. R2 befreite die Gefangenen von ihren Fesseln, und sie wollten das Welthirn vernichten. Jacen Solo konnte es jedoch überreden, sich auf die Seite der Allianz zu stellen, sodass das Hirn nicht mehr getötet werden musste.Vereint durch die Macht Nach dem Tod des Höchsten Oberlords und dem Sieg der Galaktischen Allianz über die Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong kapitulierten diese. Die Yuuzhan Vong wurden dazu verurteilt, auf ihre dem Kampf dienenden Geschöpfe zu verzichten und mit Zonama Sekot in die Unbekannten Regionen zurückzukehren, womit der Krieg ein Ende fand. R2-D2 verließ Zonama mit der Jadeschatten und nahm kurz darauf auf Kashyyyk an der zweiten Gedenkfeier für Chewbacca teil. Nach Lukes Verbannung Im Jahre 43 NSY war R2 mit an Bord des Falken, während Han und Leia Luke zur Hilfe kamen. Er wurde allerdings von einem Mechaniker namens Monarg entführt. Allana befreite ihn, und musste dann fliehen.Rückschlag Später half R2 Han, Leia und einigen Jedi, in einer GAS Zelle, die nun nicht mehr Kranken Jedi-Ritter Valin Horn und Jysella Horn zu befreien. Er war derjenige, der den Computer überlistete, und Fotos der GAS Zelle machte.Im Vortex Späte Jahre Sieben Jahre nach dem Massaker von Ossus und über 130 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor überreichte der schon über 100 Jahre alte K'Kruhk den Astromech R2-D2 seinem alten Lehrling Cade Skywalker. Hinter den Kulissen Konzeption Die Intention für die Entwicklung eines Charakters, der später als R2-D2 in Krieg der Sterne auftauchen und gemeinsam mit seinem Gefährten C-3PO maßgeblich für den Wiedererkennungswert der Star Wars-Filmreihe verantwortlich sein sollte, ist auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen, dass sich George Lucas bei seinen frühen Drehbuchentwürfen sehr stark von dem Film Die verborgene Festung (1958) des japanischen Regisseurs Akira Kurosawa beeinflussen ließ. Lucas ging es darum, den Film von offensichtlich weniger bedeutenden Charakteren einleiten zu lassen, ebenso wie es sein Vorbild Kurosawa vorgemacht hatte. Im ersten Treatment vom Mai 1973, das den Titel The Star Wars trägt, nehmen zwei imperiale Bürokraten diese Rolle ein, die durch ihre tollpatschige Verhaltens- und Umgangsweise gleichzeitig für Humor sorgen sollten. Bei der Arbeit an einer neuen Rohfassung, die er im Mai des folgenden Jahres fertigstellte, ging Lucas dazu über, die Bürokraten durch Roboter zu ersetzen. Dabei folgte er einem Trend zu mechanischen Charakteren, der unter anderem von dem Zinnmann aus Der Zauberer von Oz (1939) sowie den Werken Der Tag, an dem die Erde stillstand (1951) und Alarm im Weltall (1956) eingeleitet wurde. Einer der beiden Roboter sollte von stämmiger Statur sein, ähnlich der Serviceroboter aus Lautlos im Weltraum (1972), und der andere eine Referenz zum weiblichen Maschinenmenschen aus dem Stummfilm Metropolis (1927) von Fritz Lang bilden. In dieser Fassung wurde der kleinere der beiden Roboter bereits als R2D2 bezeichnet, was Lucas' in seinem Dokument bevorzugt mit „Artwo Detwo“ (dt. „Erzwo Dezwo“) ausformulierte. Die Idee hinter dieser Bezeichnung stammt aus der Postproduktion zu Lucas' erstem Spielfilm THX 1138 (1971), als bei der Suche nach „Reel 2, Dialogue 2“ (dt. „Filmrolle 2, Dialog 2“) jemand nach R2D2 verlangte.Laut dem Interview in Oprah's Next Chapter - George Lucas handelte es sich hierbei um die Postproduktion von Lucas' Film American Graffiti (1973), auch wenn The Making of Star Wars und behaupten, dass es sich um die Postproduktion von THX 1138 handeln würde. Lucas gefiel diese Bezeichnung und schrieb sie in sein Notizbuch, um sie in einem seiner weiteren Filmprojekte zu verwenden. In der Rohfassung vom Mai 1974 tauchen zwar Roboter mit der Bezeichnung R2D2 und C3PO auf, doch war ihr Auftritt erst in der Mitte der Filmhandlung vorgesehen und außerdem sollten sie im Dienst des Imperiums stehen. Dabei sollten sie während einer Raumschlacht die Flucht von einer imperialen Raumstation, dem Todesstern, ergreifen, um nach ihrer Landung auf dem Planeten Aquilae auf die Rebellen zu stoßen und von dort aus zu weiteren Abenteuern aufzubrechen. In dieser Fassung kann R2D2 sprechen und ist stets darauf aus, den stets nervösen und auf Vorsicht bedachten C3PO mit provozierenden und frechen Kommentaren zu beruhigen. Zwischenzeitlich wurden R2D2 und C3PO zu A-2 und C-3 umbenannt, ehe Lucas in der einer folgenden Überarbeitung der Handlung wieder zu den ursprünglichen Namen zurückkehrte. In dieser zweiten Drehbuchfassung vom Januar 1975, für die Lucas aufgrund Umfangs der Geschichte die Handlung splittete, wurde der Teil der beiden Roboter, erstmals auch Droiden genannt, an den Anfang des Films gestellt. Die beiden Droiden stehen seit dieser Fassung im Dienst der Rebellen und folgerichtig fliehen sie nicht wie zuvor vom Todesstern, sondern von einem vom Imperium eroberten Rebellenschiff. Hier verlor R2-D2 auch die Fähigkeit zu sprechen, da er sich stattdessen mit elektronischen Pfeif- und Pieptönen verständigen sollte, die von seinem Kameraden C-3PO übersetzt werden. George Lucas bezeichnet die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO gerne auch als die eigentlichen Helden der Geschichte. Tatsächlich war für die beiden Droiden in den vielen Drehbuchfassungen, die Lucas im Laufe der Entwicklung von Krieg der Sterne anfertigte, eine heldenhafte und entscheidende Rolle bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns vorgesehen. In der zweiten Drehbuchfassung sorgen C-3PO und Bail Antilles für die Vernichtung der Raumstation, während in einem Handlungsabriss für das Filmstudio vom Mai 1975 R2-D2 und Luke Starkiller den entscheiden Schuss abfeuern. Zwar wurden die Droiden letztendlich nicht offensichtlich als Helden dargestellt, doch mit dem Einbau der Konstruktionspläne für den Todesstern als klassischer MacGuffin in die dritte Drehbuchfassung vom August 1975 fiel zumindest R2-D2 die wichtige Rolle zu, die Pläne in seinem Speicher aufzubewahren und den Rebellen auszuhändigen. Realisierung miniatur|Konzeptgemälde von [[Ralph McQuarrie mit R2-D2 und C-3PO.]] Einen großen Einfluss auf das Aussehen von R2-D2 wie auch auf das Design andere Charaktere und Schauplätze von Krieg der Sterne übte Ralph McQuarrie aus, der von Lucas ab November 1974 als Konzeptzeichner engagiert wurde. Bei seiner Arbeit ließ sich McQuarrie von Lucas' mündlichen Beschreibungen und visuellen Referenzen aus anderen Filmen inspirieren. Das erste Konzeptgemälde für Krieg der Sterne, das McQuarrie am 31. Januar 1975 anfertigte, zeigen die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, wie sie nach ihrem Verlassen der Rettungskapsel durch den Wüstensand streifen. Dem Gemälde gingen einfache Skizzen voraus, mit denen McQuarrie verschiedene Designs für R2-D2 ausprobierte. Dabei lehnte er sich sehr stark an die kleinen Serviceroboter aus Lautlos im Weltraum an. Basierend auf diesen Zeichnungen begannen Produktionsdesigner John Barry und John Stears Anfang August 1975 bei Lee Electric in London mit den Bauarbeiten des R2-D2-Modells, das in enger Abstimmung mit Kenny Baker angefertigt wurde. Der kleinwüchsige Varieté-Künstler mit einer Körpergröße von rund einem Meter wurde engagiert, um den Droiden aus dem Gehäuseinneren heraus zu steuern. Nicht nur wegen der geringen Größe, sondern auch wegen seiner Kraft, die nötig war, um das schwere Gerät in Gang zu setzen, hielt man Baker für diese Aufgabe geeignet. Jack Purvis, ein Varieté-Kollege von Baker, der gemeinsam mit ihm zum Vorstellungsgespräch anreiste, erhielt später die Rolle des Jawa-Gruppenführers. Die Künstlerische Abteilung fertigte einen Prototypen an, dessen Oberfläche mehrere Frontplatten aufwies, um die Funktionsvielfalt des Droiden anzudeuten. Nachdem Lucas das Design des Prototypen abgesegnet hatte, fertigte McQuarrie Skizzen über R2-D2s Innenleben an, das auf fiktionaler Ebene mehrere ausfahrbare Antennen, Greifarme und Slots besitzt. In Wirklichkeit war das Modell hohl, um den ohnehin schon engen Raum für Kenny Baker nicht noch weiter zu verkleinern. Das Aussehen von R2-D2 bildete auch die Grundlage für das Design weiterer Astromechdroiden, die im Film mit einer anderen Farbgebung oder veränderter Haube zu sehen sind. miniatur|links|Gruppenbild während einer Drehpause. Die Dreharbeiten für Krieg der Sterne begannen am 22. März 1976 in einer tunesischen Salzwüste bei Nefta, nahe Tozeur. Die erste Szene war der Verkauf der Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO an die Feuchtfarmer Luke Skywalker und seinem Onkel Owen Lars. Schon am ersten Drehtag traten einige Probleme auf. So funktionierte das R2-Modell nicht ordnungsgemäß, da die schwer zu ersetzenden Batterien sehr schnell leer liefen, der mittlere Fuß nicht reagierte und sich die Kopfhaube nicht richtig drehte. Die meisten Szenen drehte Kenny Baker an der Seite des C-3PO-Darstellers Anthony Daniels. „Ich möchte nicht unfair gegenüber Kenny Baker sein, aber er hatte das Drehbuch nicht zu Ende gelesen, sodass ich auf mich alleine gestellt war. Tatsächlich war es sehr schwierig, denn wenn ich etwas zu ihm sagte, war da totales Schweigen. Häufig war es sehr einsam, Szenen mit ihm zu drehen, als wäre er nicht da. ... Niemand schaute nach ihm, weil ich im Licht strahlte und glänzte und ihn damit praktisch in den Schatten stellte,“ so Daniels in einem Interview über Kenny Baker. Eine ähnlich Sicht hatte auch Kenny Baker über seinen Drehkameraden. „Ich fand, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, mit ihm zurechtzukommen. Es gab keine Streitereien oder so was, aber wir waren auch nicht enge Freunde.“Interview-Zitate aus The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film, Seite 152f. Auch in den folgenden Filmen stieg Kenny Baker in das Modell von R2-D2, wobei gelegentlich auch eine ferngesteuerte Version des Modells eingesetzt wurde, die ohne den Schauspieler auskam. Diese kam zum Beispiel bei gefährlichen Szenen zum Einsatz oder wenn das andere Modell aufgrund eines Defekts nicht zu Verfügung stand, was während der Dreharbeiten immer wieder vorkam. Für einige Einstellungen der Prequel-Trilogie, insbesondere bei Actionszenen, wurde auch ein komplett digital am Computer erstelltes und animiertes Modell des Droiden verwendet. Damit war es beispielsweise möglich, R2-D2 Schubdüsen zu verleihen und fliegen zu lassen. Während der Postproduktion von Krieg der Sterne nahm man sich der Art und Weise von R2-D2s Kommunikation an. Aus dem Drehbuch ging hervor, dass sich der Droide mit Pfeiflauten verständigen sollte, deren Bedeutung sich für den Zuschauer meist aus einem erwidernden Kommentar von C-3PO erschließen sollte. Die Soundeffekte für R2-D2 als auch viele weitere markante Geräusche aus dem Star Wars-Universum schuf Ben Burtt, der eigens für diese Aufgabe als Sounddesigner für das Filmprojekt engagiert wurde. Burtt erzeugte zunächst mit einem Synthesizer eine Reihe von elektronischen Klängen, doch Lucas, der R2-D2 wie ein fünfjähriges Kind nur elektronisch klingen lassen wollte, war dies nicht genug. So ging Burtt dazu über, sich aufzuschreiben, was R2 in seinen Filmszenen sagen würde, wenn er spräche, um anschließend auf dieser sprachlichen Grundlage Soundeffekte mit ähnlicher Melodie und Tonfall zu kreieren. Er nahm eine Aufnahme seiner Filmzeilen und mixte sie mit elektronischen Klängen in einem Synthesizer, um durch die Mischung von menschlicher Stimme und elektronischen Tönen einen organischen Sound zu erhalten, der dennoch zu einem technischen Gerät passte. Trivia *Der 0,96 Meter große R2-D2 kann nur Pfeiftöne von sich geben, bei denen der Zuschauer aber durchaus erkennen kann, was der kleine Droide gerade trällert. Übersetzt wird seine binäre Sprache oft von seinem unzertrennlichen Freund C-3PO. Ist R2-D2 in einem Raumschiff als Helfer eingesetzt, übersetzt der Bordcomputer die Sprache für den Piloten (vgl. Flug nach Dagobah in Luke Skywalkers X-Flügler). *Der Droide wurde von dem kleinwüchsigen Schauspieler Kenny Baker gespielt. Dabei saß er in dem Droiden und steuerte ihn auch von dort. Alternativ wurde er auch ferngesteuert oder animiert. *Der berühmte Dome (der Kopf) wurde aus einer halben Waschmaschinentrommel aus den 1930er Jahren hergestellt. *R2-D2 ist mit C-3PO, Anakin / Darth Vader und Obi-Wan Kenobi (in und zwar nur als Geist) einer der wenigen Charaktere, die in allen sechs Star-Wars-Filmen mitspielen. Da C-3POs Speicher am Ende von gelöscht wurde, gilt R2-D2 laut George Lucas als der einzige (mit Ausnahme von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader), der die gesamte Geschichte aus erster Hand kennt. George Lucas soll dabei selbst der Ansicht sein, dass „R2-D2 und C-3PO die eigentlichen Helden der Saga seien“. *2003 wurde R2-D2 in die Robot Hall of Fame, der School of Computer Science der Carnegie Mellon University mit HAL 9000, dem Mars Pathfinder Sojourner Rover und Unimate, dem ersten Industrieroboter von General Motors, aufgenommen.R2-D2 auf der Seite der Robot Hall of Fame. *R2-D2 hat im Film "Star Trek 11" einige Kurzauftritte. Zudem heißt es, dass der Droide weiter im zweiten Transformers-Film zu sehen wäre. Die Effekte wurden in beiden Fällen von Industrial Light and Magic erzeugt. *Die amerikanische Weltraumbehörde NASA hat am 24. Februar 2011 einen Roboter mit Bezeichnung R2 zur Raumstation ISS transportiert. Dierser humanoide Roboter soll die Arbeiten in Schwerelosigkeit, besonders auf der Außenseite der Station erleichtern. *R2-D2 tritt neben vielen anderen Charakteren in der neuen Serie Rebels sowie in Das Erwachen der Macht auf. *In dem Buch Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams wird seine Größe mit 1,1 Metern angegeben. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Der verschollene Prinz'' * * * * * * *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Die Meister der Macht *''Der Kristallstern'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Vor dem Sturm *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Der Hinterhalt *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Angriff auf Selonia *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Showdown auf Centerpoint *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Abtrünnigen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Verderben *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Wächter der Macht'' – Intrigen *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Im Vortex *''Schachfiguren – Die offizielle Sammlung'' * *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:R2-D2 ca:R2-D2 cs:R2-D2 da:R2-D2 en:R2-D2/Legends es:R2-D2 eo:R2-D2 fi:R2-D2 fr:R2-D2 fy:R2-D2 hu:R2-D2 it:R2-D2 ja:R2-D2 ko:R2-D2 nl:R2-D2 no:R2-D2 pl:R2-D2 pt:R2-D2 ru:R2-D2 sv:R2-D2 th:อาร์ทูดีทู Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:R2-Astromechdroiden Kategorie:Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Jabbas Hofstaat Kategorie:Endor-Stoßtrupp Kategorie:D-Squad Kategorie:Legends